Why JOTT should be JOTT
by Miss Maia
Summary: "The only way to prove something is by questioning it". JOTT fans and sympathizers, you have to read this. New readers and old school, you have to read this, you won't regret. This is why JOTT is JOTT for me. And for you?


**Author's Note: **I wrote this a long time ago; I could say I was a different kind of writer then. But, well, I'm still a JOTT fan. I'm really happy to see that there are new JOTT writers around. Please send me a PM so we can share some good JOTT fics.

12/12/2012

Maia

**A/N: **Welcome, JOTT fans and sympathizers! This story has one main purpose: incentive for you guys [and friends] to once more feel this adrenaline of Jean and Scott's relationship. /And no, this is not porn, little dudes, get out/. Back to the point, the popularity of Jott is not like it used to be, writers and fans from old school and new ones are not involved as much as they could be. And they want to be, and that's why I'm writing this, to show, YOU GUYS, that JOTT ARE FOREVER! [please yell \o/].

No matter what Marvel is trying to do with them in the comics or what they already did, they need to know that there are JOTT fans, and they can say why Jean and Scott should be together. This story is not mine, it's for all of you. After reading this, send me by e-mail or in your review the answer: Why JOTT should be JOTT for you? And I'll post.

I hope that you guys enjoy and really get into it. I could make a list of wonderful JOTT writers, but I think there is already one [that I respect]. By the way, this list needs some updates, but this is a constructive critic, I really like it. You know the list, and the members of it should be the first ones to answer 'why JOTT'. You're letting the Jott spirit die guys, don't do it. This is the time they need us, Jott needs us to stay alive.

Thank you very much, I hope that you guys enjoy it and I'll talk to you later [at the end].

They will stay together, they'll pass through it with our help, and you know why guys? Because THEY ARE FOREVER! [yes, yell again! \o/].

**Summary: **"The only way to prove something is by questioning it". JOTT fans and sympathizers, you have to read this. New readers and old school, you have to read this, you won't regret. This is why JOTT is JOTT for me. And for you?

**Why JOTT should be JOTT**

When now I look to the wild flowers, I remember how hard they fight to concretize their union. The music is soft as she walks by, and this softness is awaking my memories…

He was the first one to come. For months he was alone, but now I understand: he was waiting for her. In the depths of theirs hearts they knew it was a question of time before they met, so they waited.

In the dark, Scott cried. I could feel his tears of fear and loneliness, but he wasn't alone; miles away and whispers close, another mind cried. Cried for him.

She came. Ororo was right, she would be the sunrise in that dark house. We all needed her, but Slim needed her most. And later I'd realize her need was even deeper.

I would lie to you if I said that it was love at first sight; it was love at first touch. Scott had no glasses when she came, the tight silver tape over his eyes were blinding him. They both were too shy, and that's one of the reasons I admire their love. "Shake her hand, Scott. This is your new friend." I told the young boy, who was almost totally hidden behind Henry, the one that was guiding him. "This is Miss Jean Grey, Scott. Give me your hand." She didn't say a word until they touched. I felt Scott's feelings waver at it, and now I recognize it as love. They smiled to each other, and after the initial touch, nobody could separate them anymore.

After he got his glasses, he thought she was a brunette, he couldn't distinguish the colors. When Logan nicknamed her Red, he almost couldn't believe. "I can only see red, and that's her color… is it fate?" I could hear his thought that day, and I never forget it. It was indeed fate.

Months passed before I could find any other students. They were alone for a while, but that wasn't a problem for them. They shared deep secrets and tears that I still have locked in my heart, not able to have this level of intimacy with somebody.

The memories flew by the wind as I recalled my loneliness. I gave my life to these students… all I could give, including love, I gave to them. I look at her again, almost in her spot, and the memories came back. I gave all I had. And I don't regret it.

Jean was becoming a beautiful woman, and Scott, a handsome young man. And that's why the first, from a lot yet to come, problem started.

I'll never clearly understand what Logan felt for Jean. His mind was a telepathic labyrinth, and feelings were the most hidden thoughts. If he was being overprotective, or just in love with her or the _idea_ of her, I'm yet to find out; but he rejected their relationship the first moment he smelled it.

After that night, Logan disappeared for three months. I heard the yelling, both physical and telepathic ones, from Jean's room. I did my best to go there quickly, and when I got there, it was already done. That evening, Logan had smelled Scott's pheromones in Jean's room, so he rushed for there. By that time they were teenagers, and I think I was the only one in the house that knew they had shared their hiding feelings. When Wolverine steeped into the room, Scott, who was just dead nervous to try to kiss Jean, stood up in a second, and protected them both. Sure Jean helped, but they faced the primitive Logan. Their love was victorious. And Logan thought they were having sex, hu. What a joke.

That's the other reason I admire their love; they always waited. Of course shyness was the main reason for that, but they chose to wait for the best time in every situation. When they were about 16, they were the main joke of the Institute. "For two intelligent people, they are kinda dumb when the subject is love." Bobby used to say. They chose the right moment, like now.

I step out of the past once more to welcome the present. The music is stopping, and I'm sweating because of the heat here in the yard mixing with the nervousness. I thought Scott would be the only man to be nervous today, but I guess I was wrong. They start to say… the mumbles bring me back to the past.

She came to him as he waited; but she was gone in a surprise. I must declare that even I, a powerful telepath, could not see it coming. The Phoenix force was a shock for all X-Men, but it desperately affected Scott. It stole his heart, his soul; it stole Jean.

I searched for their minds after the incident. None of them could pilot the spaceship, they all were succumbed to death. I thought I had lost my team, my students… my children. But she was there; the courageous, strong and beautiful Jean. She would pilot it. Scott went crazy, no. He wouldn't let her, she could… she could die. But I just said, she was courageous. She made him pass out and locked all her friends in a safe compartment in the aircraft. Though Jean was courageous, she also was daring. Too much for the taste. She couldn't do it, not alone. When the fire was about to consume her, she called his name. She called for help. "Scott…" He didn't hear it.

The Phoenix did.

For months we thought we had lost her. We made a funeral… with the same white lyres and roses of today.

Again I'm back to the present. She was gone and back to him. To his arms. Fate gave them a second chance; God wanted to see them together. The vows are still being shared. Their life is being shared. They shared so much during the time… they deserve it.

When things got back to normal, if you can call an X-Man life normal, we thought we had Jean back. Not just it, we had her back with immensurable powers. And maybe that was the problem.

Young adult Scott came looking for me one day, sharing that Jean wasn't the same. She was behaving differently, and sometimes seemed in a kind of hypnotic hold. I searched for her the next day and studied her mind. I didn't find anything, and said to Scott not to worry, his girlfriend was fine; he smiled and left my office. I've never been so wrong in my life.

The Dark Phoenix surprised us all more than the first time it appeared. We never thought a good soul like Jean's would commit genocide… Scott, for some reason, felt and feared it, and that's why he came to me. I was unable to prevent this, so it happened. Scott knew, and I ignored him; a mistake I will never repeat.

But we didn't give up on her, and went after Jean. We fighted the powerful Shi'ar Empire to have her back. And we did. Scott did.

When it was over, he thought he had lost her. But once again, fate was on their side; so he asked her. He asked her what I'm watching now: to marry her.

During the time Jean accepted Scott's children from the future. She didn't care if some of them were from other woman's womb. They had Scott's blood, so she'd honor them. That gesture is one reason why I consider Jean one of the best people, between mutants and humans, that I know.

Scott stood with her during her crisis. He supported the Phoenix Saga, he went to hell and other dimensions after her. He risked his life for her uncountable times… he also committed mistakes, but his heart was truly in love and dependent of her.

They kiss. The present is back to my mind. They kiss again… the music is back, and soon the guests are dancing.

After a while they came for me to ask for the blessing. The tears fight to leave my eyes, but I just smile. And give them the best blessing I could give; I give my approval and love.

It survived everything; evil forces, hate, deliriousness, craziness, cheating and even death. Their love survived through ages, other realities… and it will remain.

I've never been so right in my entire life…

They will last forever.

**MM**

**That's why JOTT should be JOTT for me.**

**And for you, why JOTT should be JOTT? **

E-mail me or put it in your review that I'll post. If you want to omit your name, just ask me, fell free, this fic is also yours.

I put the Professor's point of view, you can choose to put other character's one. Or yours, that would be perfect.

**MM**

**Wen1: **Why JOTT?

Scott: "I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will." JOTT FOREVER!

**CykePhoenixSummers: **because the two are made for each other.  
in the fic, you said,

"Jean supported his kids from the future, accepting that they were from other women, but his blood"

"Scott went through hell and other dimensions and back for Jean..."

if that's not true love, then i don't know what is. There's a huge difference between love and LUST which is what I think the whole Jean/Logan pairing is. with JOTT... it's all LOVE...

**SpeedDemonRox: **_I do think that Jean and Scott belong together_ and I prefer that in fics they end up with each other instead of with other people.

**X-Menfan:** I agree with CykePhoenixSummers' commentary about the quotes. Scott and Jean have been through so much together and through most of X-Men's history, what's remained is their love for one another. Those two would do _anything_ for each other.

**Mary:**They will always be the legendary marvel couple and you are just great to show their love to us. Is always a pleasant read their love trough your words. And I couldn't agree more that Jott is meant to be Jott.

**Kelly Greyer: **Why should JOTT be JOTT? Well because there is nothing else like it, it's just this reality to it that brings in so many people, it's great. It's full of humor, love, desire, and everything, you can take it so many ways and I know that JOTT readers, well at least this one, loves that. But Jott...it's like peeing on yourself, everyone can see it but only you get the warm feeling that it brings lol. Jott 4ever \o/

**Beast Buff: **Jean & Scott belong together because there have to be some immutable absolutes to build your house on and the house of Xavier is built on the foundation of Jean&Scott, Henry, Bobby and Warren.

**Thegreenwonder: **I just wanted to say that my favorite part of this story is this line: "That's the other reason I admire their love; they always waited". Those last three words. I love that. It's so meaningful. To wait, I mean. To wait for the right moment.

Thanks for writing this.

**X-Storm:**I believe they should be together forever 'cause that's just the way it's supposed to be :) Plus they belong together :) They are soulmates :) Jean and Scott aren't complete without each other :) So, that's how I feel:) And I love the fact that you did this from Professor X's POV :) I think he's the best to use, but that's my opinion :) I say he's the best cause he's known them for so long since they were her first actual students :)

**Lavender Gaia: **I believe Scott and Jean said it best themselves with their wedding vows:

"There were times I was lost, and you found me. There were days which were dark and you lightened my heart. Through it all, since the day when we met, there was you for me and me for you. That hasn't changed. That will never change. Times have been good, and times have been bad. And still, our love has endured and triumphed. Through pain and passion, through sorrow and hope, through death and through life. No matter what tomorrow may bring, we will face it together."

No matter what had happened to them, Scott and Jean love each other. It doesn't matter who tries to change that or retcon it, it's a truth that cannot be ignored. The other is a template by which they measure every other person in their life, and no one has matched up. Those two have fought aliens and supervillains and time and space and death itself to be together and nothing can stop them for long.

The sun will rise in the east and set in the west and Jean and Scott will  
love each other. There isn't a man, woman, God, writer, or editor that can keep them apart for good. Jean and Scott belong together and they will always return to each other one way or another. That's what true love is.

**JOTTfan: **40 years of comic canon summarized into 1 story... They had been Marvel's Golden Couple all this while and are still a couple in the movie, cartoon, comic etc. Scott Jean = JOTT!

**Babieblue: **I think JOTT should be JOTT because they just go together...it even sounds right like Peanutbutter and jelly Jean and Scott Scott and Jean they just roll off your tongue. In fact they should be connected forever ♥ Jean&Scott Scott&Jean ♥ _now no one can seperate them!_

**Liany:** I believe that even marvel putting Scott with Emma, the love of JOTT will never die. He loves Jean, despite being with Emma. He will always love Jean. They're love need not attend. It lives, eternal, above all!

And that's why JOTT should be JOTT for me.

**Sam King: **_I_ _can't imagine Jean and Scott without each other_. Marvel really messed up this couple. Thanks for summering up a wonderful couple in this story.

** .97: **Jean and Scott were like a match made in heaven, and your story said it the best. They stayed together no matter what. And in the movies ,X3, they ruined it, I didn't like that. _Jean and Scott will be together for eternity, whether movies change it or not, in our hearts._

**XOXheartAmy: **I've never been a big fan of Jott and I can't speak for the comics, considering I haven't read them (seriously, I have over 200 issues to read and I still don't have the Legacy issue where Rogue gets control) but I can speak for the cartoons and movies.

**readerchick6: **JOTT is JOTT because they are perfect for each other, and Marvel should keep it way! As for Emma Frost she, and Wolverine can go jump of a cliff of toxic oze! JOTT FOREVER!

**HalfBrachenDemon: **JOTT should be JOTT becaus SCEAN sounds weird. Also because of all those other reasons (Love not lust, loyalty, perfect match an' all that) but I just HAD to make a joke on the title. :3 3 Jott for the win.

**Slim Summers: **I agree with Lavender Gaia actually, their wedding vows always ring true to me and as far as I am concerned they always have been and always will be together.

X-Men: TAS - In the episode "No Mutant Is An Island", the X-Men hold a 'funeral' for Jean after she, as Phoenix, flies into the sun with the M'Krann crystal in order to protect it from people like D'Kenn. Scott, however, never believes she is actually dead and eventually, they are reunited.

X-Men: Evo - In this one, you have to admit, they are perfect for each other in the sense that they are perfect for no one else. Rogue has a brief crush on Scott but she eventually turns her affections, albeit subtly, to Gambit (:D). Jean dates Duncan Matthews and Scott dates Taryn Fujioka but it doesn't last. Mystique kidnaps Scott in "Blind Alley" and takes him to Mexico. Jean is the only one who knows where he is and she rescues him.

WatX - Seriously, people, how could you possibly pair them with anyone else? Scott literally goes through Hell to get her back, even going as far as deliberately seeking out Sinister's labs in the fool's hope that Jean is there. When Emma Frost attempts to seduce him, he resists her advances and remains faithful to Jean, even though he has little to no chance of ever seeing her again.

Movies - They're married, Jean takes a walk on the wild side with Logan but decides that she could only ever love Scott, when she dies, Scott never gives up on her being alive and they eventually die together.

_True fairytale romance. This is why JOTT should be JOTT_

**MM**

And for those who weren't convinced that some guys are trying to end JOTT, this is a review I got from a website.

"_Today is certain that Xavier is a jerk, __**Cyclops and Jean weren't born for each other**__ and that all of them betrayed the group one moment or another."_

That's a comment about X-Men First Class. I'm a fan that loves original stories. First Class was it, and they were together. Stan Lee and Kirby imagined them together, and they were right. This new guys, though they know how to write, are trying to conquer new fans by braking the original idea. But they don't know that new fans also enjoy Jean and Scott together. They want to show Jean and Scott separated, and happy with it. That's why I'm trying, with your help, to prove the contrary.

**The only way to prove something is by questioning it. Why JOTT should be JOTT for you?**

_**"We'll protect each other, Slim. We'll make it through the coldest of nights, my love... the darkest of days... Together."**_

_**X-Men #24**_

**Yes, they will be forever.**

**Maia_**


End file.
